Ce que nous sommes réellement
by P'tite-Yume
Summary: TRAD. Merlin avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où lui et Arthur avaient été comparés à un vieux couple marié. Modern AU


_**Bonjour** à tous (ou bonsoir si vous faites partie du club des veilleurs de nuit tout comme moi...)_

_Suite à la demande de ma soeur, j'ai traduit cet OS tout mignon =) Donc dédicacé à elle (si tant est que je puisse dédicacer quelque chose !)_

_Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à BBC et l'histoire à **Cheekbonesandcoatcollar** - merci à elle d'avoir accepté de me laisser traduire !_

_Bonne **lecture**,_

* * *

><p><strong><em>* ~ Ce que nous sommes réellement ~ *<em>**

* * *

><p>Merlin avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où lui et Arthur avaient été comparés à un vieux couple marié, mais il pensait que ça devait faire une bonne centaine de fois maintenant. Une très grosse centaine de fois.<p>

Mais le problème était que : ils n'étaient pas vieux, ils n'étaient pas mariés, ils n'étaient même pas en couple.

Bien sûr, ils se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé lorsqu'ils regardaient un film et Merlin enfouissait sa tête dans l'épaule d'Arthur quand il y avait une scène particulièrement effrayante.

De temps en temps, Arthur faisait le voyage jusqu'au magasin le plus proche pour acheter à Merlin son jus de fruit préféré dont il mourrait d'envie, _tu crèves d'envie de boire cette merde comme si t'étais une femme enceinte Merlin_.

Et quand Arthur était resté dehors à jouer au football sous la pluie sans mettre l'imperméable que Merlin lui avait acheté pour son anniversaire, il veillait sur ce crétin toute la nuit, le forçant à avaler des médicaments à l'odeur écœurante.

Parfois quant ils sortaient, ils portaient des vêtements aux couleurs accordées. Et évidemment qu'ils se piquaient leurs chaussettes et s'empruntaient leurs vêtements malgré les énormes différences de taille. Et ils s'offraient des dîners l'un l'autre sans raison précise, _j'en ai juste eu envie c'est tout_.

Et quand l'un d'eux était soûle, l'autre restait éveillé jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube et s'occupait de soigner le mal de tête pendant la journée. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient un couple. Et ils n'étaient certainement pas vieux. Ou mariés ! Enfin… il y avait eu cette fameuse fois à Vegas où ils s'étaient réveillés avec des bagues aux doigts et avaient été convaincus d'être mariés, pendant environ quatre heures, jusqu'à ce que Morgane et Gwen n'aient plus pu se taire. Et elle avaient passé le reste du voyage à appeler tous leurs amis pour leur raconter comment ces idiots avaient tout gobé.

Tout ça parce que parfois - bon... presque toujours- ils finissaient les phrases de l'autre sans même le réaliser :

_Bon, je te vois plus –_

_Tard –_

_Je serais à la maison avant –_

_Minuit parce qu'on a un –_

_Contrôle de maths demain. Que je vais probablement –_

_Loupé. Ouais, moi aussi. Amuse-toi –_

_Bien. A plus tard alors._

De temps en temps, ils ne parlaient qu'entre eux pendant une soirée. Il y avait eu aussi cette fois-là en boîte, où Arthur avait donné un coup de poing à ce mec qui n'arrivait pas à prendre le _non_ de Merlin comme une réponse claire et nette.

Et, parfois, ils annulaient leurs rendez-vous et leurs soirées pour simplement s'asseoir et regarder ensemble les vieux Star Trek en replay.

Et bien sûr, Arthur tannait toujours Merlin à propos du fait qu'il ne mangeait pas assez et qu'il allait se faire emporter au premier coup de vent, et Merlin faisait toujours la leçon à Arthur à propos de ses manières de crétin.

Evidemment ils savaient tout les deux comment l'autre prenait son café sans avoir à demander. Et ils savaient tout les deux quand l'autre avait besoin d'un réconfort silencieux, de solitude, ou d'un coup de poing amical sur le bras qui finissait le plus souvent en une bagarre joueuse.

De temps en temps, ils répondaient aux questions à l'unisson et savaient tout simplement ce que l'autre était en train de penser. Et ils se disputaient constamment. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire du tout. Ils étaient juste amis, les meilleurs amis. Depuis que Merlin avait trois ans et Arthur cinq. Ce qui automatiquement le rendait supérieur et le chef de tous leurs jeux parce que _je suis plus âgé Merlin donc tu dois faire comme je dis ! _

Et parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps, c'était normal qu'Arthur marche dans la rue avec un bras enroulé autour des épaules de Merlin. C'était normal qu'ils s'appellent tous les soirs, parfois même deux si l'un ne répondait pas.

C'était normal qu'Arthur appelle Hunith « maman » et lui rende visite à chaque fois que Merlin le faisait. C'était normal qu'Hunith l'appelle « mon fils » de la même manière qu'elle le faisait avec merlin. C'était logique qu'ils vivent ensemble depuis qu'ils avaient tout deux décidé de quitter la maison familiale. Et ça ne signifiait rien d'autre que de l'amitié quand Merlin ramenait à la maison des chats de gouttière et des chiens trainants et qu'il n'avait qu'à regarder intensément Arthur pour que celui-ci cède, Bon, p_as pour très longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve sa maison._

C'était juste de l'amitié quand Arthur caressaient les cheveux de Merlin lorsque celui-ci avait la tête posée sur ses genoux. Et quand Merlin parcourait du bout des doigts les contours du visage d'Arthur lorsqu'il dormait à côté de lui, c'était juste de l'amitié. Tout comme ça l'était quand Arthur tenait fièrement la main de Merlin devant un groupe de filles lui avaient demandé de sortir avec elles, _Non Merlin, elles en avaient après toi, c'est pour ça que je dois te protéger, tu vois._

C'était juste de l'amitié quand Arthur s'adossait contre le mur pour discuter avec Merlin de leurs projets, et de leurs avenirs imaginaires où, _on vivra ensemble jusqu'à c'qu'on soit vieux et qu'on ne puisse plus bouger, on pillera des villes et on vivra de l'argent gagné de la vente des affaires volées, on déménagera à Hawaii, on vivra sur la plage_.

C'était juste de l'amitié quand Merlin avait rompu avec sa petite amie parce qu'elle avait crié et reproché à Arthur de monopoliser Merlin.

C'est seulement de l'amitié quand Arthur réveillait Merlin à une heure du matin pour lui dire, _Il neige !_ Parce que Merlin adorait la neige et aurait eu le cœur brisé s'il n'avait pas pu rester la bouche grande ouverte sous les flocons lorsqu'ils tombaient du ciel.

C'était juste de l'amitié quand Merlin entrait dans une pièce et ne voyait rien d'autre qu'Arthur, et quand Arthur semblait toujours savoir quand Merlin arrivait et que rien ne paraissait important avant ce moment.

C'était simplement de l'amitié quand tout les deux souriaient fièrement lorsque les gens roucoulaient et poussaient des cris aigus à propos de combien ils étaient mignons. Et à cause de cela personne n'osait inviter Arthur _ou_ Merlin, non, c'était Arthur _et_ Merlin, ils venaient comme un seul. Vous ne les connaissiez pas l'un sans l'autre et vous ne pouviez pas aimer l'un sans aimer l'autre, ils formaient pratiquement une seule et même personne.

Et c'était seulement de l'amitié quand Merlin accompagnait Arthur aux réceptions chics des Pendragon qui le terrifiait un peu et qu'ensuite il réconfortait Arthur toute la nuit après une dispute particulièrement explosive avec son père.

C'était seulement de l'amitié quand ils s'embrassaient, parce qu'ils étaient seuls. Quand ils se touchaient parce que cela faisait trop longtemps pour tour les deux. Quand ils s'enlaçaient, embrassant leurs peaux dénudées. Et qu'ils désiraient, désiraient… C'est juste de l'amitié quand Arthur chuchotait à l'oreille de Merlin, _pour toujours, pour toujours_, alors qu'ils ondulaient ensemble avec harmonie, trempés de sueur.

C'était juste de l'amitié quand Arthur dit à son père qu'il se pourrait qu'il ressente quelque chose pour un autre homme, quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié. Même Uther Pendragon savait qu'il parlait de Merlin.

Personne ne sut quand ils arrêtèrent de dire que « c'était juste de l'amitié », pas plus qu'ils ne surent quand les choses avaient glissé de l'amitié à tellement plus. _Vous n'avez jamais été que de « simples » amis_, disait Morgane_, vous étiez toujours comme ça. Rien n'a changé même si maintenant vous reconnaissez la relation . Vous êtes un vieux couple marié. _

Merlin admit le premier, après tout combien d'amis connaissaient réellement absolument tout de leurs amis ? Sérieusement, combien d'amis étaient l'exact opposé, dans tous les domaines, de leurs amis et qu'ils étaient pourtant tellement identiques ? Combien d'amis se complétaient comme des âmes sœurs ? Arthur admit après, suite aux arguments convaincants de son ami, de son petit ami. _Merlin_.

_Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé les étiquettes_, dit Merlin alors qu'il déplaçait ses affaires dans la chambre d'Arthur, ils avaient pris la plus grande, _on est ce qu'on est._

_Et que dis-tu de maris ? _demanda un jour Arthur alors qu'ils se prélassaient sur le canapé, les cheveux humides et la peau propre après la douche qu'ils avaient partagée, la télévision hurlant une téléréalité bidon qu'ils ne regardaient pas vraiment.

_Je pense que je pourrais vivre avec cette étiquette._

Ça les amenait au deux tiers du « vieux couple marié » - comme ils avaient été et continaient d'être fréquemment appelés, et deux tiers étaient assez. Ils avaient la vie entière pour valider la partie « vieux. »

* * *

><p><em>N'oubliez pas : des <strong>heures d'ériture<strong> et de **traduction** et seulement une **minute** pour **reviewser**..._

_Ps: s'il y a la moindre **erreur** ou chose bizarre, **dîtes**-le !_


End file.
